Christmas Surprise!
by Noah of Literature
Summary: Haruhi makes a surprise visit to see the old gang after 2 yrs away, but what's with her boyfriend Takashi? Will their love be discontinued? Was it a mistake to come back to Japan? Sequel to 'Barefoot Cinderella'. OWNS NOTHING! X3 Lil after Christmas, IK, but still awesome!


_**I couldn't wait any longer for a decision, so this is a Haruhi&Takashi/Mori-sempai pairing. The songs used here are 'All I Want For Christmas Is You' Mariah Carey version, 'Winter Wonderland' Jewel version, and 'Last Christmas' Cascada version. I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR ANY OF THE SONGS! THIS WAS ALL BASED ON, AS THE ORIGINAL WILLY WONKA WOULD SING, 'PURE IMAGINATION'. ENJOY! R&R!**_

_**Christmas Eve**_

"Attention guests!" Hikaru calls very regally. He and his twin, Kaoru, stand at the top of the grand stairs. They wear matching deep green suits with dusty burgundy dress shirts underneath and a solid green ties that compliment their attire handsomely. Everyone ceases their chatter and turns their undivided attention to the Hosts. Below the Twins, who now run the Ouran Academy Host Club, are the most recent Hosts. The 'Bad Boy' Jake (2nd year), the 'Shy Guy' Marcus (1st year), the 'Skirt Chaser' Daniel (2nd year), the new 'Lolita/Shounen' Gabriel (1st year), and the 'Dreamer' Anthony (3rd year).

"We would like to thank all of you for coming out tonight for the sole purpose of our graceful entertainment as Hosts." Kaoru begins grandly. The Twins take no notice of the gigantic present rising behind them, covered in metallic red wrapping with gold stars and a big green bow on top. "And to get the party started, our dear friend Kyoya Ootori has arranged to have our musical entertainment for the night fly all the way to Japan just to perform just for you." Hikaru smiles in that gracious manner. "Of course, even we don't know who it is, so this will be the greatest surprise of the year!" Kaoru exclaims. _"And without further ado, we give you our Winter Wonderland!" _they announce with such fervor in unison. The entire ballroom applauds as the lights dim except three, a red, green, and white, that train on the present as the music begins and the lid rises off the present and the walls slowly come down to reveal a sitting silhoutte.

_"I~ don't wan't alot for Christmas,  
There is just one thing I need.  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree._

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know.  
Make my wish come true~.  
All I want for Christmas,  
Is you~ yeah."_

The chorus begins and lights flood the singer who reveals herself as none other than Haruhi Fujioka. The audience cheers as our favorite heroine, dressed in a very sexy 'Mrs. Claus'-like dress that stops just above her knees with a Santa hat to boot (not to mention the mid-knee black leather boots she's wearing), stands and sings, a lines of girls in plain white tutus with flashing lights on them cancan dancing behind her as she slowly makes her way down the stairs. She absolutely takes the Twins' and the former Hosts' breath away. Even Renge and Kasanoda are stunned by Haruhi's transformation. They had never seen her so confident and graceful and positively **glowing** like never before.

_"I don't want a lot for Christmas,  
__There is just one thing I need.  
_(And I~) _don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree.  
__I don't need to hang my stocking  
__There upon the fireplace.  
__Santa Claus won't make me happy  
__With a toy on Christmas Day._

_I just want you for my own,_  
_More than you could ever know._  
_Make my wish come true~._  
_All I want for Christmas is you._  
_You, baby!"_

Haruhi moves fluidly with the grace of a true popstar. Her facial expressions of Christmas bliss and longing and happiness are perfect in her motions with the song she sings, which happens to be one from her newest Christmas track. She just... moves as if she truly longs for someone.

_"Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas,_  
_I won't even wish for snow._  
_And I'm just gonna keep on waiting_  
_Underneath the mistletoe._

_I won't make a list and send it_  
_To the North Pole for Saint Nick._  
_I won't even stay awake to_  
_Hear those magic reindeer click._

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_  
_Holding on to me so tight_  
_What more can I do?_  
_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you~!_  
_You, baby~._

_Oh, all the lights are shining_  
_So brightly everywhere._  
_And the sound of children's_  
_Laughter fills the air~!_

_And everyone is singing,_  
_I hear those sleigh bells ringing!_  
_Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?_  
_Won't you please bring my baby to me~?"_

The girls in tutus no longer cancan. Instead, the dance a very well-choreographed number and Haruhi dances with them as the twist and bend and twirl elusively.

_"Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas,_  
_This is all I'm asking for._  
_I just want to see my baby_  
_Standing right outside my door._

_Oh, I just want you for my own,_  
_More than you could ever know._  
_Make my wish come true!_  
_Baby, all I want for Christmas is_  
_You~, baby!_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby!_  
_All I want for Christmas is you, baby!_  
_All I want for Christmas is you, baby!_  
_All I want for Christmas is you, baby!"_

As the song ends, the white dancers retreat and disappear upstairs, leaving Haruhi on the bottom step of the stairs, smiling and bowing to the loudly applauding audience.

In this instance, the former Hosts realize something fully; it's been two years since Haruhi left for America. She had returned to graduate with Huni and Mori's class as a lawyer, and returned again when Tamaki and Kyoya graduated. She hosted a celebratory dinner for both occasions, chatting and catching up with her friends. The Twins smile slightly at remembering the few times they were able to meet whenever Haruhi would squeeze in modeling sessions for some of their's or their mother's clothes. Sometimes they would steal away for a meal out together, just the three of them, but they had done that maybe 4 or 5 times in the past two years.

Tamaki and Kyoya hadn't been as fortunate- what with Tamaki being groomed as the Suoh heir and have never seen this new Haruhi and Kyoya having only met Haruhi once since she left only by chance at a social gathering for worldwide elites for which she was performing.

All four of the previously mentioned Hosts, however, were unaware of just how much time the -nozuka Clans spent with their dearest female friend. Mori more so than Huni. Huni is engaged to a lovely redhead who is the heir to the MacKalen (Mac-Kay-len) Dojo in Ireland that teaches an almost lost art of fighting that is passed through the women of her family and is very seclusive. Mori and Haruhi have been dating for about a year and a half. He would go to concerts whenever he could, no matter where, and would always answer his phone if she called, no matter the time or situation (he's frustrated many an opponent when she would call by accident when he forgot to remind her of his sparring sessions, since he would just kinda walk off while talking on the phone, not returning for at least an hour [at the longest, five] and then just kinda focus back into the fight like the interlude never happened). Huni and Mori had even taken to teaching Haruhi and Rhea, Huni's fiancee, the -nozuka martial arts. Both young women, now the best of friends, are currently working on becoming black belts.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is so wonderful to be home." Another round of applause replies to Haruhi's words. "My next song will be in a few minutes, so please feel free to chat for this ten minute intermission." With that, Haruhi steps off the final step and disappears into the crowd only to show up at Mori's elbow. The other former Hosts, along with Hikaru and Kaoru, had all gathered to see Haruhi.

As if sensing her, Mori moves his arms expertly to wind around Haruhi's waist, bringing her into the circle of her best friends that she's missed for so long. "Hi guys." she smiles sheepishly. She's met with warm smiles from her boys, Rhea, Renge, and Kasanoda. "Haruhi, you were so beautiful! A princess of Christmas if I ever laid eyes on one." Tamaki started in on the 'Prince' charm, dazzling the women around him save Haruhi, Renge and Rhea. "Thanks, Tamaki-san. But you should lay off the Host act. It's kinda scary what with your white suit and all." Haruhi rolls her eyes as Huni, having grown to where to top of his head is to Mori, an inch and a half taller than Haruhi, comes up and gives her a big hug. "Wow, Haru-chan! I didn't know you were coming! I thought you were suppose to be on a European tour! And all those pretty lights are so awesome!" Huni gushes, slipping into his 'Lolita' persona almost habitually. Haruhi couldn't blame them, it was hard for her herself to keep from slipping into her old 'Natural Commoner' identity. Rhea smiles fondly at the gushing Huni and Haruhi understands that the Irishwoman is relieved to see her husband-to-be acting so natural with his friends whereas he couldn't at home.

"It is nice to see you in person again, Haruhi." Said former Host turns to see Kyoya giving her one of his rare smiles. Haruhi returns the smile. "Hey, Kyoya-san. How's the medical company coming?" she asks casually. "Now, Haruhi, there is no need for such formality in these settings. After all, you aren't even a commoner anymore." Kyoya chides her in his old scolding voice only with a hint of teasing as he smirks halfheartedly. "And everything is going smoothly. Unfortunately, it seems I may have a rival from a budding company in Okinawa that I may need to call in a strong-headed lawyer for." he gives that old, full-blown 'Shadow King' smirk. Haruhi grins, but it is short-lived when two hands land on her shoulders.

"What, are we not worthy of a 'hello'?" Hikaru demands, faking to be indignant. "You were always cruel to us, Haruhi." Kaoru sniffs. Haruhi merely laughs at their antics. "I missed you too, Hikaru and Kaoru." she smiles as they pull her into a three-way hug.

"Hey, Haru-chan, have you been practicing and conditioning?" Huni asks with that adorable 'you better or else' pursed mouth set off to the side slightly as he looks her in the eye. "Of course, Mitskuni! I wouldn't dare go against your orders." Haruhi chuckles, holding up her hands to show that she doesn't want to start anything. "Then prove it." Huni states in sudden seriousness. "Eh?" Haruhi asks in confusion as Huni takes a few steps back. He takes on his fighting stance. "Show me how much you've been practicing." Huni's voice is so dead and cold that it sends shivers up the other's already shocked-still spines from hearing Haruhi call Huni 'Mitskuni'. "Uh, Mitskuni, th-this isn't the place. Plus, I'm in a dress. A-a rather flowing dress i-if I might add." Haruhi tries to reason with the suddenly cold elder, unsure of what brought on his sudden change. The others snap out of their trance and eagerly agree with Haruhi, trying to tell Huni that a lady must keep her dignity in public, especially in a dress.

"Mitskuni." Mori finally speaks. His arm never left Haruhi's waist save for when she hugged someone. The group freezes as the silent giant steps in front of his charge. The blonde martial artist raises his head to meet his life-long companion's eyes steadily. "Cake." is the only word the deep, baritone voice speaks.

And it's as if the spell is broken. Huni's eyes get all big and teary. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Haru-chan! I have had anything sweet all day." Huni sniffles as he tries to fight back tears. He freezes when two warm, familiarly gentle hands are on either side of his face, the smooth but slightly calloused thumbs wiping away the tears threatening to spill. Burnt honey-gold eyes meet soft brown ones. "It's okay. It's tough, being the heir to the Huninozukas. I understand." she smiles kindly. Huni realizes that, even though Haruhi was scared of Huni for a moment, she put on a brave face for the cute former Host. Taking this into stride, Huni fights the tears and wins, puffing up with a sudden renewed vigor. "Alright. Time for some cake!" he announces and heads off, Rhea in tow.

"Well, we gotta go make our appearances as the current leaders of the Ouran Acedemy Host Club." Hikaru and Kaoru speak as one. They give Haruhi a hug and shakes hands with the others before heading off into the sea of guests. "Well, I might as well have a look at what chaos they've ensued for this year's party." Kyoya sighs and he moves away, Tamaki in tow. "Well, my father said he would want me to come back after speaking with you. It's so nice to see you again, Haruhi." Renge gives said girl a hug and hurries off. "Congratulations, Fujioka. Now you're a bigshot." Kasanoda grins, patting Haruhi's shoulder as he walks off too. Now it's just her and Mori.

"Isn't there something you wanted to tell me the next time we met face to face?" Haruhi inquires softly, leaning against the giant man whom she had come to love unconditionally. "Yes. Later, though." he answers quietly so that only she can hear. He squeezes her to his side, his arm becoming a band of steel trapping her to him. "Takashi?" she asks carefully, unsure of what is going on.

"Nothing." he murmurs. He squeezes just a little tighter for a fraction of a second before letting her go and submerging to the sea of guests. Haruhi feels her heart drop into her feet. She flies all this way to see him and he can't even spare her a 'Welcome Home' kiss? Haruhi's heart feels like someone just picked it up, twisted it horribly beyond recognition, and shoved it back into the bleeding cavern of her chest. _'Does... Takashi want to... break up with me?'_


End file.
